Endgame
by princedarienofthewhitemoon
Summary: This is the last story in my Haruka X Michiru romance. Obviously, its yuri (aka lesbian, aka girl/girl)


This is the very last fic in my Haruka/Michiru romance series. I've been writing it for almost a year now, and it's had its ups and downs.

When I first started, my goal was to write a fic a day. HA! We see how long THAT lasted…  But actually, when you think about it… The very first fic came out in November (…I think) of last year. Here it is October, and this is fic #14. That's slightly better than a fic a month… about average for most series. Of course, that isn't saying much for this series, since the chapters tend to average in at about 400 words each. 

But its all to the good. I've enjoyed writing it, and since I've had some people reading and reviewing it very regularly, I have to assume that you've enjoyed reading it. I certainly hope so. After all, what's the point of writing something nobody likes?

-Sighs- I just discovered something new about this new version of MS-word… that I can right click on a word and use a thesaurus for synonyms. That sure would have helped with the Blue fic.

Anyway, thanks for all the support. I hope this last fic doesn't disappoint you.

****

**_Endgame_**

By Michael Treiber 

                Haruka grit her teeth as she felt her nerves about to overcome her. There were so many people here, and they all seemed to be looking at her. She knew-

                Her train of though was shattered as Michiru slapped her on the upper arm.

                "Stop that." The smaller girl commanded."

                The tall blond looked down at Michiru in confusion.

                "Stop what?"

                "Grinding your teeth. I'd rather not see you with dentures before you're twenty."

                Before Haruka could formulate a response, Michiru slipped her arm under Haruka's and began guiding her toward one of the tables set up around the dance floor. 

                "Now," Michiru began, taking Haruka's bad from her. "I'll sit here and watch our bags, you go get us something to drink."

*****

                The snack tables were unexpectedly crowded, and so by the time Haruka managed to force her way to the punch bowl, her nerves were strung tight enough to vibrate.

                "Haruka?" A surprised male voice called from behind the irritated blond. "Is that you?"

                "Uriso." She said shortly. Though she knew him from track, she was still on guard.

                "So…" he said slowly. "Who's the lucky guy?"

                Haruka raised an eyebrow at him.

                "Michiru."             

                "Huh." Surprise lightly colored his voice, but, to Haruka's surprise, he didn't press the issue any further. "Well, have fun."

*****

                The scene surrounding Michiru was not quite as pleasant.

                Several girls from their class were clustered around the aqua haired girl. Haruka caught wisps of their remarks as she drew closer.

                "So Michiru, finally found a guy who'll have something to do with you?"

                "Maybe she came with one of her dyke friends."

                "No, I bet she came by herself. Its sad, really…"

                Michiru was doing her best to ignore them, but Haruka could tell that she was wearing thin. 

                "Here you are Michiru." The girls surrounding Haruka's friend were openly gaping as they saw the tall blond sit beside the other girl and hand her a cup of punch.

                "Haruka? What are you doing here?" The leader of the group, and unpleasant little brunette from their class by the name of Sachinko asked.

                Almost casually, Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru's shoulders.

                "I'm here on a date."

                Sachinko looked to her two followers, but neither of them seemed to know what to say either. Snorting in the sitting pairs general direction, she walked off in a huff, her two lapdogs in tow.

                She waited a few moments, until she was sure that the three girls were gone, and then Michiru turned her face into Haruka's shoulder.

                "Thank you Haruka."

                "For what?" Haruka asked, genuinely puzzled.

                "For just…being you."

                Haruka would have been happy to stay just like that, which Michiru pressed against her, but at that moment she happened to look up.

                Sanchiko and her friends had made their way across the auditorium, and where speaking with the school principal. As Haruka looked up at them, Sanchiko clearly pointed in her direction. The principal nodded, and began walking toward the pair.

                "Michiru?" Haruka said quickly. She didn't want to worry the other girl. "This is a dance, right? So what are we doing just sitting here?"

                Standing, Haruka took the other girls hand and led her deep into the full dance floor.

*****

                Being a formal dance, all of the songs played were slow. Haruka was in heaven, which Michiru pressed against her. The only thing that kept the scene from perfection was the attention Haruka had to keep on her surrounds, on look out for the principal.

                Several times Haruka saw him coming closer to where she and Michiru danced, and led the other girl deeper into the crowd of dancers.

                "Haruka?" Michiru softly asked. 

                "Hmm?"

                "Can we sit one out? My feet are hurting from these shoes."

                "Of course we can." Haruka barely managed to keep the resignation out of her voice. She didn't want to think about what might be about to happen.

*****

                The two had only been sitting a few minutes when the principal approached them.

                "Mrs. Tenoh, Mrs. Kayo… May I have a word with you?"

                "Of course you can sir." Michiru smiled gently at him. Normally, her smile immediately disarmed people, put them to ease. Normally.

                His shoulders stiff, the principal cleared his throat before continuing.

                "I've had some complaints about you two from some of the other students. Now I-"

                "Which students?"

                "What sort of complaints?" The two girls interrupted at the same time.

                The principal was somewhat startled, but recovered quickly.

                "You know I can't name them, that would put them in a compromising situation. As to the complaints, it seems you two are causing a disturbance with some of the other students."

                Haruka could feel herself come closer and closer to the boiling point with each word.

                "We haven't _done_ anything!"

                "Its my job to keep school functions running smoothly. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two to leave."

                Michiru stopped Haruka before she could get herself in trouble by the simple expedient of grabbing her hand. When the blond looked back at her, Michiru shook her head.

                "Haruka… we're clearly not welcome here. Lets just go."

*****

                The two rode in without speaking, the silence broken only by the bass hum of Haruka's engine.

                "Haruka…" Michiru spoke slowly, almost beseechingly. "Don't take me home. Not yet."

                Still not speaking, Haruka continued to drive in silence; still fuming from the scene the two had just left.

*****

                It was almost half an hour later when Haruka turned off the highway and pulled her car into a scenic overview. Still silent, she climbed out of the car, and sat on the hood. Michiru quickly joined her.

                "I'm so sorry Michiru." Haruka's voice was somewhat startling to Michiru, after such a lengthy silence. "I wanted tonight to be so special. But it turned out to be a complete waste…"

                "Haruka?" As the other girl rose towards her, Michiru reached up, pulling Haruka's head toward her own. "No time I spend with you is _ever_ a waste." She whispered, before pressing her lips into the blonds.

                Haruka sat in stunned silence for a long moment after Michiru gently broke the kiss, before a slow smile spread across her face.

                "You know…" She whispered, leaning towards the other girl once again. "You may be on to something there…"

*****

                "And that…" Haruka finished telling Hotaru as she tucked a comforter around her daughter, "Is the story of how your Michiru-mamma and I fell in love."

                "Haruka," Michiru whispered softly from the darkened doorway. "She's been asleep for the last ten minutes. You were so caught up, you didn't notice."

                "Really?" Haruka looked down at the dark haired child who was, indeed, fast asleep. "Aw… You missed the best part."

                Michiru softly laughed, a silvery tinkle trying hard not to wake the sleeping girl.

                As Haruka slowly crept from the darkened bedroom, she was locked inside her own head. True, there had been some bad times. Times when the world seemed unnecessarily cruel, or the weight of senshi duty had threatened to crush her. But in the end…

                With Michiru's arm laced through hers, and their daughter sleeping behind the couple, Haruka knew without a doubt that she would do it all over again.

                Without hesitation.

I'd like to make my first dedication in this fic (well, my first real dedication).

Amy Torins, January 25 1981- April 8 1996 

**_                                And_**

**_Loren Greensmith, October 1 1983 - April 1 1996_**

****

_…because is still hurts…_

The End 

****

****

****

                Where to start. Perhaps with the dedication. Amy Torins was a very close friend, all through growing up. When I was 11 and she was 12, we met Loren Greensmith. The three of us were very close. In fact, Loren and Amy started dating. When Loren's parents found out, the shipped her off to live with an aunt in North Dakota. While there, on April 1st, her aunt's car was sideswiped by a drunk driver. She died on impact. A week later, Amy committed suicide. 

                Please don't get me wrong. This fic was never meant to be any kind of tribute. It's just… I finished it the day before Loren's birthday. I couldn't not say something. And yes, I know that's a double negative.

                Now, on to the real authors note. I'm very sorry. I had meant the final fic in this series to be grand, epic…longer than 1000 words.

                But what can I say. Between school, working a 60 hour week, my great-uncles funeral (don't be to sympathetic… I only met him once, when I was 6. I barely knew him), and Loren's birthday with all the feelings that's stirring up…

                All I can say, is I'm sorry the fic flopped. I know it must be a huge disappointment to those of you how have been reading the series from the beginning. Ill try and make it up to you, somehow…


End file.
